


Half-Life: Bound

by AstrayJay



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance kink, Dubious Consent, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrayJay/pseuds/AstrayJay
Summary: Barney finds himself a little wrapped up in his own head, so much so that his thoughts seem like they're becoming a reality.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Half-Life: Bound

Barney Calhoun. This is who he saw in the bathroom mirror when he looked up from washing his hands. Himself. Sighing, he found his mind wandering, a little too far. He scrubbed his hands for minutes, thinking.

Gordon. God, Gordon. His strong arms, scratchy stubble. The way his glasses framed his face. The way his jaw slacked when he was listening intently to something. The way his quiet and strong voice sounded. The way his shoulders fit snugly in his compressed shirt. 

The way his pants creased inwards, so tight around his tight little-

No. No, Barney wasn't going to go there right now. He had things to do, he couldn't be thinking about him. At least, not in the way he was now.

Finding himself already hard and uncomfortable, he once again sighs and shuts the bathroom door. 

Perhaps a cold shower would be able to calm him down. 

He steps directly into ice cold water, and finds his aching warmth start to die down as he shivers and goosebumps trickle into his arms. After he feels it’s died down completely, he quickly rinses his hair and practically jumps back into his clothes.

He finds himself struggling to slip his pants back on over his wet legs, and he ends up stumbling forwards, into the door. He rests his weight on the door, feeling relieved he didn’t accidentally flop into the hallway, when the door handle twists and his weight pushes the door backwards. 

Whoever was trying to open the door received a face full of wood, and Barney found himself sprawled onto the ground, ass up, with his pants only pulled up to his knees. Barney quickly rolls over, but finds that to be a mistake when he’s met with Gordon’s intense stare moving down towards his bare dick. 

In a desperate attempt to save face, Barney pulls his shirt down over his crotch. He laughs, awkwardly, and manages an, “Oops.”

He tries to stand up with his pants still not on all the way, but the fabric on his heels causes him to slip again. He makes a loud grunt at the sudden pain in his ass, and then he slips his pants on all the way. 

Gordon reaches his hand down to help him up, and he’s quick to grab it. 

When he’s on his feet, he can clearly see the little cut Gordon has on his forehead from where the door slammed into him. “Shit,” Barney mutters, looking closer. He stupidly presses a finger to the wound, and Gordon slaps his hand away, putting his own hand to it.

“Shit! Sorry.. We’ve got to do something about that. Let’s go.”

And that’s how Barney ended up gripping onto Gordon’s hand and leading him down a hallway to look for any sort of medical supplies he could. Eventually, he had to give up and bring him back to the bathroom where the injury occurred. 

He wet his hand with warm water, and pushed Gordon’s hand away from his wound. He gently rubbed the area with the water until he felt it appropriate to press soap to the wound.

When Gordon winced, he felt guilty, but he continued to apply soap and water until the wound was clean. Then he pressed a small towel to it, and insisted Gordon lay down for a bit. He brought him to the closest room he could think of.

His own.

He layed Gordon down on his bed, and watched as Gordon, without much protest, gently shut his eyes. 

Relief fled through him when he no longer felt that hard stare on him. His mind was quick to remind him of those eyes curiously staring down at his own cock. He tried to remember Gordon’s facial features, exactly as they were, slightly exaggerated and shocked. God, he was hot. 

Barney felt his dick start to rise. He looked over at Gordon, seemingly asleep, sprawled over his bed. He imagined himself resting on top of Gordon, his face against his bare chest. He imagined running his fingers over his shoulders, trailing them down to his stomach. None of this helped his situation, and when he’d become harder than his pants allowed comfort for, he let out a heated wine. 

Suddenly, realizing the man he was thinking about was in the same room as him, he covered his mouth and immediately looked towards Gordon to make sure he hadn’t been heard. When he saw the man hadn’t moved, he washed over in relief. 

He looked down at his predicament, and then back up towards Gordon. He rashly moved closer to the bed, and came face to face with Gordon’s back. He moved his eyes slightly to the right, and found himself staring at the toned ass of one of his oldest and closest friends. 

Even more rashly, he laid his hand onto Gordon’s side, and gently moved his fingers back towards his hip, and then up towards his side again. He imagined Gordon doing this to him, and then taking him from behind, and oh God was he so hard and oh God were his pants too tight. He was taking off his pants before he’d even thought about it, and then his dick was out, in his hands, and he was standing over Gordon.

And very quickly, he started stroking himself. He let out a guttural groan, quiet, yet still too loud, and desperately jerked into his hand. He stared down at Gordon, imagining what it would be like for him to take off his clothes, to be pushed into a wall and kissed roughly by him, to grind against him. 

None of this helped his wicked thoughts, and he found himself giving into temptation and lifting Gordon’s shirt up. He let out another moan when he’d lifted it high enough he could see a nipple. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head upwards as he got closer to his edge, and then he felt another hand grabbing his dick and squeezing. He screamed, and Gordon kicked him to the ground. 

“What the fuck? You’re absolutely fucking disgusting.” Gordon’s voice, God, Gordon’s voice. It only made him harder. He grabbed at his dick, still trying to get himself off, because oh fuck, this man above him, this man telling him how horrible he was, God it was hot. 

Gordon kicked his hand away, and moved over him to bring his hand to his throat, “What were you doing over me? Why were you touching me?” All Barney could think about was Gordon’s dick slipping into his ass while he was saying these things, and he started to cum. 

He split himself all over Gordon’s shirt, and he stared up into his eyes. “Sorry.. I’ve been a bad boy..” A grin crossed his face as he stared into Gordon’s confused, contorting face, and he laughed. Gordon choked him harder, attempting to stop him, but Barney only moaned in response. 

It was then that it seemed to click for Gordon, and he backed away, looking at Barney’s mess on his shirt. He looked at Barney, and then at the ground, and then he turned away completely. 

For almost three minutes, he sat in silence, just standing there. 

And then he took his shirt off. 

Barney was suddenly excited once more. 

Especially when Gordon spat, “Sit on the bed. _Now_.”

Barney was all too eager to sit down, and when Gordon approached, he looked up at his face, waiting for orders.  
“You’re disgusting.” Oh God yes. “You’re human garbage, you don’t deserve pleasure, you don’t even deserve me talking to you right now. You’re lucky I’m even wasting my time with you.” Barney already feels close to cumming again, even more so when Gordon places his hand back around his neck and pushes him back against the bed. Gordon straddles over him, and uses his free hand to smack Barney. 

“You’re going to do what I say.” Barney nods eagerly, and receives another slap, “Use words.”

“Yes, sir.” Barney’s cock is aching for stimulation, for release, but oh God is it hot to wait. 

“On the floor.”

Barney moves onto the floor as quickly as humanly possible, and watches in awe as Gordon pulls down his pants. He reaches to touch Gordon’s dick, and is met with a swift kick to his stomach. “I said do what I say, not what you want.”

He keels over, coughing. He tries to compose himself, and sits up again. He looks up at Gordon’s cock, and waits patiently. 

Gordon starts touching himself, hand on his dick, moving back and forth. And then he mumbles, “Open up.”  
Barney quickly opens his mouth, and is engulfed by the large member entering his mouth and bottoming out as he starts to gag. Gordon grab’s either side of his head, roughly gripping his hair, and starts to pull out of Barney’s mouth. 

He pushes back in, and then he’s fucking Barney’s mouth. The steady pace has Barney gagging, but he hollows his mouth and tries to suck at the same time. When Gordon starts moaning, Barney feels nothing but accomplishment. He puts his hands on Gordon’s hips, and slides them back to grip his ass. Gordon yanks his hair, and pulls out of his mouth, completely rock hard. 

“Did I tell you to do that?”

“No.”

“No _what_?”

“No sir.”

“That’s better.” Gordon looks around the room, and his eyes land on his own belt. “Since I _clearly_ can’t trust you with your hands, I guess we’ll just have to tie them up.”

With a newfound confidence, and the swiftness of a cheetah, Gordon is trapping Barney’s hand behind his back. “On the bed, face down.”

Barney stands up, and moves flops onto the bed, his face and stomach flat on the covers. 

“No, on your knees face down.”

Barney is grinning, and struggling to get his knees under him. He feels Gordon grip his thigh, and press it underneath him. God, he can’t wait. 

Gordon spits into his hand, and Barney can hear him rub it onto his own flesh. His heart rate picks up, and he tries to hide his own excitement as Gordon presses his length’s head against his entrance.

When he feels Gordon push into him, he lets out a loud moan. “You don’t deserve this,” He hears as Gordon pushes all the way in, moaning himself. 

Barney starts moving against Gordon, and he receives a sharp slap on his ass that makes him moan and stop his actions.

“Don’t make me punish you.”

This drives Barney wild.

It drives him even more wild when Gordon starts pounding into him, when he leans over and starts moaning and grunting directly in his ear. 

Barney feels it when Gordon rams right into his sensitive spot, and he goes limp when Gordon keeps slamming into it. Suddenly, he feels himself about to burst.

“Sir.. I’m going to..”

Gordon pulls out of Barney, and backs away slightly. “Not until I say so. Turn over.”

So Barney, feeling cheated and edged, turns over, moaning as his dick gently grazes on the sheets.

Gordon pushes back into Barney, and now, staring into his eyes, he pounds into him. Gordon reaches his hand to grab Barney’s neck, and Barney thinks he’s done for, until Gordon’s other hand grabs his dick and starts pumping. 

Barney moans so loud he doesn’t know what to do. He feels his edge coming, and he begs Gordon, begs to be able to cum. “Please.. Please, I can’t hold it, sir, I need to, sir..”

All Gordon says is, “Not yet,” between his own breathy moans. 

Barney is about to burst, when all of a sudden, Gordon seems to yell out. Barney can feel a wet slick fill his cavity, and he quickly fills up with Gordon’s cum. He starts to beg to be able to cum as well, Gordon’s hand (though not pumping) still gripping his cock.  
“Well. We’ve got a good little boy. Still hasn’t cummed.” Gordon grins, breathing heavily, still on his orgasm high. “What a good boy.” He starts lazily pumping his cock again, “How do you want to be rewarded?”

“Please let me cum.”

“Pardon?”

“Please let me cum, sir..”

“That’s better.” Gordon stares once more into Barney’s eyes, “Alright, then. Go ahead. You deserve it.”

Barney humps into Gordon’s hand, and cries out as he releases everything left in him in just three short spurts.

Gordon wipes the juices onto Barney’s own shirt, and whispers, “Revenge,” gesturing towards his own soiled shirt. “Now, move, please.” Barney moves off of the bed, and Gordon lays down and closes his eyes again.

Barney, wanting to lay down as well, attempts to take off his own shirt, but gets it stuck around the belt keeping his hands together. 

“Uh.. Gordon? A little help?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say i'm so sorry for not having tagged this story properly before. i feel very guilty because i may have made some people uncomfortable because of this, and i'm so deeply and truly sorry.  
> from now on i'll be more cautious when tagging stories because it's so important to me that people feel safe on this website, especially with my works.   
> something like this won't happen again, not with me.  
> again, i'm so sorry.


End file.
